Beginning With The Ending
by SugarCoatedCupcakex
Summary: Karen is an actress living in London. When her friend from New York, Julia, calls to ask her to be Maid of Honour at her wedding, Karen will have to take a trip back to the city and mistakes she left behind five years ago. With the media in a frenzy and some varying reactions to her return, it's time to pull back the red curtain and let the real drama unfold.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

_"Marry me?" he whispered, resting his forehead against hers._

_"What?" she asked in the same whisper, adding a small laugh to the end, still not quite believing what he had just proposed._

_"Marry me?" he repeated again, pulling away slightly to look her in the eye. "I love you and I want nothing more than for you to become my wife. Marry me?"_

_"Yes," she whispered, pressing her lips against his. The kiss was gentle and loving and she couldn't help but smile as he pulled away slightly to hear her confirm what she had just agreed to._

_"You're sure?" he asked, with a slight frown that only eased as he felt her smooth fingers trail across the crease lines on his temple._

_"I love you and I want to marry you," she assured with a smile. "My answer will always be yes."_

_The words had just left her mouth when she saw a flash of his smile before his lips landed upon her own once again._

* * *

Karen awoke with a start, feeling her heart beating against her chest as the vividness of the dream she had just experienced stayed with her. It was a memory that had not plagued her for nearly five years and she couldn't understand why it had come back to haunt her now.

"Right I'm off," a voice announced, breaking her out of her thoughts. With a small smile, Karen pulled the covers back and crossed the carpeted floor to where her boyfriend stood. Her arms instinctively wrapped around his neck, wanting to be as close as possible to his usual comforting self. She felt his chest move as he laughed but she still refused to let go. "Karen is everything okay?" Jimmy asked, as his arms wrapped around her.

"Yeah everything is great," she whispered, pulling back slightly to be able to look into his eyes. "What time will you be home tonight?"

"Not too late," he promised, placing a kiss upon her lips. "What do you say about going out for food when I get in?"

"Sounds great," she said, stepping out of his arms. "Just let me know a time and I'll be ready."

"I will," Jimmy said with a smile before picking up the musicsheets he had left on the bedside table. "I love you."

"I love you too," Karen smiled, placing a final kiss on his lips before watching him leave the bedroom.

"Good luck for your meeting," she heard him call a few seconds later and she couldn't help but laugh as she heard the door to their apartment close completely, leaving her alone.

She had started dating Jimmy just over a year after moving to London and he still managed to make her smile even when she was not feeling her best. They had bumped into each other on the street as Karen found herself rushing to yet another audition to appear on the West End. A few weeks later they met again as Jimmy and his collaborator Kyle happened to have written the musical for which she was auditioning. She was offered the role the next day and from that moment, professionally and personally they had become inseparable.

* * *

At ten o'clock Karen found herself sat in her agents office, drinking a mug of coffee while looking out at the sights surrounding the building. She had just completed her contract with her latest musical 'Paradise' and she was looking for another role she could really find herself lost in.

"Now Karen I know what you're about to say but please, hear me out," Sophie began as she set her own mug onto the table between the two. "Now I had a phone call in the week and you've been offered a role in New York."

"No, Sophie I've already told you, I have no interest in going back to Broadway," Karen said, wanting her agent to know how she felt about the subject for a final time. Sophie was twenty-nine years old, the same as Karen, and was similar in personality to her in every way. Karen loved her as if she was her own sister and the two very rarely disagreed upon anything. The only difference of opinion they regularly shared was that about the actress appearing on her home turf, Broadway.

"I know you always say that but I think you may want to look at this script," Sophie said, not willing to take no for an answer just yet. Without another word the blonde lifted the folder on the desk in front of her and held it out for the brunette to take.

As soon as Karen saw the words "Houston and Levitt" written upon the front, she looked up to see her friend smiling mischievously at her.

"I knew that would get your attention," Sophie declared triumphantly.

"Wait I don't understand," Karen began as she opened the folder to look through the vague description concerning the plot. "I spoke to Julia last week, why didn't she mention they'd sent this for me to look at?"

"Probably because she knew what you're reaction would be if she asked you," her friend said with a hint of annoyance in her voice.

Karen flicked her eyes across the description, taking in every word. Out of all the musicals she'd starred in, she had always favoured Tom and Julia's work above all others, including Jimmy and Kyle. The pair always managed to write pieces that pulled on her heart strings, making her want to laugh out of joy and cry from sadness all at the same time. Their works were nothing short of masterpieces and they would always hold a special place in her heart, something of which she knew Julia, Tom and Sophie were all well aware.

Reading the overview of the plot alone had Karen's eyes filling with tears and it took all her strength to close the folder and look at Sophie without crying. "However much I want to accept this part, I can't go back to Broadway," she stated firmly, holding the folder back out to her agent.

"Karen just think about it," her friend said, refusing to take the folder again. "Read the script and see how you feel afterwards."

"Sophie-" Karen began but was immediately cut off by the blonde.

"Karen read the script and if you're answer is still the same I have a pile of offers you can look at right here," Sophie promised with a smile.

"Okay I'll read it," Karen agreed begrudgingly before putting the folder in her bag.

"Thank you," Sophie said with a triumphant smile. "Now I hate to cut our meeting short but Jake Wilson is coming in to meet me in half an hour and I need to get ready."

"Any luck there?" Karen asked, fully aware of her friend's feelings for her fellow actor.

"No but I'm working on it," Sophie said, her smile quickly turning to a proud smirk.

"All I'll say is good luck then," Karen laughed, standing from her seat.

"Let me know what you think of the script," Sophie called as Karen made her way towards the glass door leading out of her office.

"Will do," Karen called back, sending a wave as she left.

* * *

As Karen walked into her apartment later that afternoon, she heard the familiar sound of her ringtone emanating from inside her bag. After closing the door behind her, she quickly rummaged through the contents to locate the ringing phone. Upon seeing the caller I.D. she laughed and pressed the button to connect. "I was wondering when you were going to ring," Karen announced as a greeting.

"Have you seen the pages yet?" Julia asked, the excitement in her voice clear.

"I have them in my hand right now," Karen said, lifting the folder out of her bag before sitting down on the cream couch that was situated in centre of the living area. "I can't believe you've done this to me. Why didn't you tell me?"

"I knew if I told you, you'd refuse," Julia stated matter-of-factly. "Now tell me, what do you think?"

"I've only read the overview but it sounds really good," she answered, in a way that showed she wished it was anything but good. "You know if I could, I'd take this part in a heartbeat Julia but you know better than anyone why I can't. I can't return to Broadway."

"Karen, the whole time Tom and I spent writing this part, we both agreed we wanted you to be our lead. Please don't refuse the part because of what happened five years ago," the lyricist pleaded. "Read the script first and then let me know what you think."

"I will but I'm not promising anything, okay?"

"All I ask is that you read it," Julia said with a smile. "Now let me get to the real reason I was calling."

"Wasn't the script the reason?" Karen questioned, surprised that it wasn't on the top of Julia's list of things to talk about.

"Well partly but it's not the main reason," the redhead said, pausing only for a brief moment before continuing. "Michael proposed last night and I accepted. W'ere getting married."

"Oh my god, Julia," the actress exclaimed excitedly. "I'm so happy for you."

"Wait that's not all," Julia said with a laugh. "Will you please be my Maid of Honour?"

"Me?" Karen asked while still in a state of shock. She knew they had remained close after Karen's move to London but never would she have expected Julia to ask her to do her such an honour.

"Only if you want to of course?" Julia added, taking the younger woman's shock for horror.

"Julia I'd love to," Karen said, feeling tears fill her eyes once again that day as she thought of her friend getting married.

"Are you sure? It would mean you having to come back to New York," she asked hesitantly, knowing about Karen's past with the place.

"Julia I have no problem with New York, only Broadway for obvious reasons" Karen said with a small laugh. "Now stop worrying and tell me all about Michael's proposal and your plans for the wedding."

* * *

**AN: New story! Don't worry I'm still continuing to write "Your Star" but I've decided to write another story alongside it because I had this idea a while back and really wanted to follow it through. I hope you all enjoy this little taster post and please leave reviews to let me know your thoughts xxx**


	2. First Encounter

**Chapter One – First Encounter**

"Are you sure you don't want me to come with you?" Jimmy asked as he placed Karen's suitcase into the back of the black cab.

"I'm sure," Karen assured with a smile. "Besides Kyle needs you to be here until at least next week."

"I promise as soon as the workshop is over, I'll fly out to meet you."

"Do what you have to do," she said with a kiss to his lips. "I'll call when I get there."

"Okay be careful. I love you."

"Love you too," she said before getting into the back of the cab that was about to take her to the airport. She waved as it pulled away, still finding it hard to believe six months had passed since Julia had told her the news of Michael's proposal. In the midst of helping her friend plan the wedding to the man she loved, Karen had been saved the awkward conversation with both her and Tom declining the role she knew they wanted her to play, as they had decided to postpone preparation for the workshop until after the bride's honeymoon. She was beyond a doubt sure they would try to persuade her to take the lead in the two weeks she was going to be back in New York, but in that time Karen was determined to let them down gently. She knew how much the part meant to her as it was one any actress would wish to have, full of material that you could easily find yourself lost in, but she also knew that however much she wanted to, she could never return to Broadway.

* * *

As Karen took her seat by the window, she couldn't help but compare what she was feeling in that moment to the last time she had flown between the place she had once considered home and London. That morning she had been so eager to leave JFK and everything and everyone in New York behind, but now, as she sat looking out of the window at the sunset tinged sky, she felt a strange sense of calmness, something that she had not anticipated. She knew what the reaction in New York at her reappearance was likely to be and she was not looking forward to the storm that would surround her when she landed. As far as Karen was concerned, New York and that part of her life was over and if it wasn't for Julia and Michael's wedding, she was beyond certain that she would never have returned.

As the flight attendant asked for all phones to be switched off, Karen felt her phone vibrate in her pocket, alerting her of a new text message. Quickly taking it out, she read, "_Can't wait to see you. We'll be waiting for you when you land xx"_ and upon seeing Julia's kind words, she knew whatever was about to face her when she landed, she would always have support from her friend.

* * *

"Karen!" Michael called in greeting as she made her way out of arrivals. Her smile instantly widened as she saw the pair and she was glad to see the happiness she felt, reflected on both of their faces.

"Julia, Michael," she said as she hurried towards them. She had stopped for only a brief second to put her suitcase into a standing position before she felt the lyricist's arms pulls her in to a tight embrace, something for which she was extremely grateful. Her nerves had escalated during the flight but were beginning to calm at having seen the two welcoming faces before her.

"Julia you look fantastic," she complimented as she pulled back to look at the woman who she had not seen for the near part of a year.

"Me? You," Julia said taking in Karen's glowing appearance.

"It's good to have you back Karen," Michael said, moving to kiss the young woman's cheek. "It hasn't been the same without you."

"Thank Michael," she replied with a smile.

"Right, now that you're here, shall we make a move?" he asked, looking between the two women for their consent.

"Yes let's get you back to the house and we can catch up properly," Julia agreed as he took hold of Karen's suitcase. "We have a car waiting outside to take us back to the house."

As the three walked towards the exit, Karen almost completely forgot her worries as they all spoke about the new house Michael and Julia had moved into three months prior. That was until a white flash brought her back to earth with a resounding thump. She felt Julia's hand tighten ever so slightly on her arm and she smiled gratefully as she and Michael led her to the car parked directly in front of the glass doors.

"I should've known it wouldn't take the press long to start their harassment," Karen sighed once they were all inside the car and on their way back into the city.

"Don't worry about them Karen," Julia said with a kind smile. "All that matters is that you're here and we're both so grateful for that."

"I wouldn't miss your wedding for anything," Karen replied looking between them, wanting them to know she really meant what she said.

"We know that," Michael assured. "Don't worry about the press, they'll calm down eventually."

"I hope so," she replied quietly before looking out onto the nightly sights she once loved.

* * *

"Will this be okay for you?" Julia asked as she helped the younger woman settle in to the spare room of her home.

"This will be more than okay," Karen assured, turning to look at her friend. "Are you sure you don't mind me staying with you?"

"We wouldn't have it any other way."

With a grateful smile, Karen tried but failed to keep in the yawn that threatened to escape her.

"I'll leave you to get some rest," the lyricist said with a smile before pulling her into a hug. "It's good to have you back."

"It's good to be back," Karen replied completely truthfully, surprised how easy it was to admit.

"I'll see you in the morning sweetheart."

With a small nod of the head and a final smile, Karen watched as Julia made her way out of the room, leaving her alone to her thoughts.

* * *

The next morning Karen awoke early and, after getting herself ready for the day ahead, made her way down the stairs to find Leo already waiting for the breakfast his mother was attempting to make. "Look who's all grown up now," Karen teased as Leo turned around on his stool to face her.

"Karen," he smiled, standing from his seat to go and hug her. Karen laughed as the now twenty-one year old enveloped her in his strong arms, still finding it strange to see how the teenager she knew originally had grown into a man.

"Breakfast is ready," Julia announced as the pair pulled away. "Pancakes Karen?"

"Oh yes please," Karen answered, taking a seat on top of the stool next to Leo. "So what's been happening with you Leo?"

"Nothing much," the younger man shrugged, taking a pancake off the plate his mother had placed in front of them. "I've just been driven wild by my mother's wedding plans."

"Excuse me," Julia said, pretending to act affronted.

"What's happening?" Michael asked as he made his way into the kitchen.

"My son is complaining about our wedding," Julia said, still pretending to be annoyed.

"He won't be complaining when it's his big day," Michael assured as he gave Julia a kiss on the cheek.

"Oh Michael, before I forget, Derek called to say he'll meet us at the tailors," Leo announced, earning a silence from the three people around him and a look of pure horror from his mom and soon to be step-dad. "Sorry was I not supposed to-"

"Karen I forgot to say we have dress fittings at ten," Julia said, cutting her son off mid-sentence to prevent him from saying another word.

"I can't wait," Karen smiled, choosing to ignore the awkwardness the other three obviously felt.

* * *

After breakfast was finished, Michael and Leo made a swift exit to collect Artie, leaving Julia and Karen alone to talk. "Are you okay?" Julia asked as her friend helped her clear away the breakfast dishes.

"Yeah I'm fine," Karen answered as she began putting the cutlery into the correct drawer.

"Karen you don't have to pretend with me," Julia said, stopping her washing motion as she looked at the woman beside her. "You haven't seen him in five years. How are you really feeling?"

"Julia this isn't about us, this is about you and Michael and having the day you've both dreamed of," Karen said with a genuine smile. "I'm not going to let anyone spoil this for you."

"I know that Karen but I want you to be happy," Julia replied with the same amount of sincerity. "You know I'm always here if you need to talk."

"I know that too Julia and I hope you know the same can be said vice versa."

The women smiled at their silent understanding and with a small nod of the head by Karen, both went back to their previous jobs of washing and wiping. "Now tell me, how are things with you and Jimmy?" Julia asked, wanting to know the latest in regards to the couple. She had yet to meet Karen's boyfriend as he had been away when she and Tom had last travelled to London. Having said that, she had heard a great deal about him from Karen and it made her glad to see her friend so happy.

"They're good. Really good actually," Karen said as a small blush crept onto her cheeks as she thought about him.

"Do you love him? Julia asked, eager to know if her friend did truly love the man with whom she was currently spending her life.

"I think so," she said quietly, looking at her hands as she spoke.

"Only think?" the redhead asked, surprised by the answer she had received. When she had asked the question, she had expected to hear a definite yes from the woman who had been dating her partner for almost three years.

"I'll let you know," Karen answered with a small smile which the redhead momentarily returned before being abruptly interrupted by the sound of a loud knock coming from the front door.

"I'll be right back," Julia said frowning as she wiped her hands quickly before going to see who could be knocking so urgently.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

Julia stood momentarily speechless, eyes widened as she looked at the newspaper being held to head height with the picture of herself and Karen leaving the airport shown proudly in front of her. Moving her gaze from the newspaper to its holder, she managed to see the fury blazing in the eyes of the director.

"Derek I can explain," Julia said calmly, letting him into the house.

"Then explain," Derek seethed, still unable to believe his friends could keep something so important from him.

"We didn't tell you because we knew you'd react like this," Julia said, still keeping a composed air about her. "We thought it would be best to keep you apart for as long as possible."

"So you thought you'd let me find out like this instead?" Derek asked as he lifted the newspaper to prove a point.

"Derek we didn't do it out of spite but with your history we thought it would be best," the redhead reasoned.

"I'm well aware of our history Julia but it doesn't excuse you from not telling me sooner."

"You're right, I'm sorry."

Upon hearing her apology, Derek's anger lessoned slightly and both stood in silence for a moment. "How is she? Still as heartless as ever," he asked eventually, not hiding his sarcasm.

"Derek," Julia scolded, trying to hide the smile that threatened to form on her face.

Derek laughed at her disapproval before asking a little awkwardly, "Seriously though, how is she?"

"She's okay. Happy."

Derek nodded his head, a part of him hoping she was anything but.

"Listen Derek, we're having a small party here tonight, a sort of welcome home for Karen and I think she'd really like it if you came."

"Julia that's a lovely gesture but I don't think I can welcome her back with open arms when she was the one who decided to leave everything."

"I understand how you're feeling but please, just think about it?" Julia asked, placing her hand on his arm to give it a gentle squeeze. "The offer is still open if you change your mind."

After a tight smile and nod of his head, Julia removed her hand with her own smile. "I am sorry we didn't tell you."

"A part of me knew deep down that she would be here," the director admitted, knowing that the young actress would never miss the wedding of the woman they had both grown so close to over the years. "I just wasn't prepared for the paparazzi that were congregated outside my apartment, asking questions and brandishing the morning papers at me from every possible angle."

"They're like vultures," Julia chastised, feeling a strong sense of sympathy for her friend at having to face them that morning. "I'm sorry you had to find out the way you did. We were hoping news of Karen's arrival would be kept quiet until Michael saw you today to tell you."

"Speaking of Michael, I think I'd better go to meet him," Derek said, already aware he was running late due to the detour he had made to their house.

"Yeah they're probably nearly there," she agreed with a smile. "Now promise me you'll think about tonight?"

"I promise," the director agreed, kissing her cheek as he moved towards the door.

"The dishes are done," Karen said with a smile as she made her way out of the kitchen. "I'll just grab my bag and-"

Upon seeing the familiar figure standing a mere few feet away, the brunette was silenced as she felt her words catch in her throat. After what felt like an eternity, she finally managed to breathe out the name of the person she had avoided speaking of for five years. "Derek."

* * *

**AN: Sorry this was a long wait, I'm consumed in work at the moment and finding it really hard to find a spare moment to write. I promise I'll do my best to get the next chapter up asap! In the meantime, I really hope you enjy this one :) xxx**


	3. Suprise!

**Chapter 2 – Surprise!**

"Karen," Derek acknowledged; his voice sharp.

"What are you doing here?" the brunette breathed, not quite believing the man she had spent the last five years avoiding was standing before her. He looked exactly the same as the last time she had seen him and her heart involuntarily stopped as she took him in.

"I could ask you the same question," he shot back, unable to hide the bitterness in his tone.

"I'm staying here for a few days. Until the wedding," Karen replied quietly, earning a brief nod from the man before her.

"I'm going to head off," Derek announced, looking at Julia who he could tell felt extremely awkward witnessing their interaction. "I'll see you soon Julia," he wished a final time, giving her another kiss on the cheek. With a final look at Karen, he made his way out of the house, down the steps and onto the sidewalk.

"Are you okay?" Julia asked, turning to face her friend after closing the door.

"Julia I'm good," Karen assured. "We always knew it was going to be awkward when we saw each other again but now we have, we can move forward."

"That's precisely what you need to do," Julia agreed with an encouraging smile.

Taking a deep breath, the brunette smiled before quickly changing the subject, not wanting to get into a conversation about the past at that moment. "Right now though, we need to get you to your dress fitting."

* * *

"What do you think?" Julia asked, stepping out from behind the pink curtain of the changing room.

"Oh Julia, it's beautiful," Karen gasped as she looked at the dress her friend wore. It was a floor-length, white gown with an elongated, corset-back bodice and tiered, ruffle skirt. The train was short and the jewels encrusted on the top and side of the wrapped bodice looked simple and delicate. In short, it was very Julia.

"Really?" the redhead asked, turning around again to give the actress a closer look. "Do you really think so?"

"Julia you're going to knock Michael senseless," Karen said with a smile as she made her way to stand beside her, dressed in her own short, baby pink bridesmaids dress.

"That's the plan," Julia laughed, looking at Karen. "How's your dress fitting?"

"Pretty good," the brunette answered, looking at her dress in the mirror. "I think the strap just needs tightening at the back to sit on my shoulder properly."

"Oh that's good," the lyricist replied with a smile. "Ivy and Ana both had to have theirs taken in."

"Where are they anyway?" Karen asked, wondering why the two had not joined them.

"They're tied up in rehearsal all of today so they had their fitting last week when Ivy brought Isabella in to try on her flower girl dress."

"I bet she looked adorable," the actress replied, thinking of the little girl who resembled her mother in both looks and personality.

"She did," Julia agreed, remembering how the little girl had twirled around excitedly in her flowery dress.

"How are they fitting?" Eleanor asked as she made her way towards them, pausing their conversation momentarily. "Julia?"

"Perfect fit," Julia said, looking down in admiration at her dress.

"That's what I like to hear," the dressmaker smiled, looking to the brunette. "Karen?"

"My strap just needs tightening but other than that, it's just right," Karen smiled, appreciatively.

"Then let me just pin that for you," Eleanor replied, taking a pin out of the box on the table beside them. "Tell me where it feels good?"

As she tightened the strap, Karen nodded when it finally felt right. "Just there."

"Okay," the older woman replied, placing the first pin into the material. "You know, I can still remember the day you tried on your wedding dress for the first time. You looked so happy, you were practically glowing."

Upon hearing what Eleanor had said, Karen took a deep intake of breath as the memory of that day came back to her as if it had only been yesterday.

_"It's freezing!"Ana exclaimed as she, along with Karen, Julia and Ivy all made their way into the dress shop. The temperature had dropped dramatically overnight and weather warnings had predicted snow to fall that evening._

_"If the weather stays like this the next few weeks, I think it's safe to say you will be getting married in the snow Karen," Ivy agreed, taking her hat and gloves off before making to undo her thick blue coat._

_"I hope not," Karen laughed, sincerely hoping the snow would not fall on the day._

_"Well I think it would be magical," Ana added, with a smile as she pictured how romantic it would be._

_"Karen you're here," Eleanor greeted as she made her way towards the four women. "Are you ready to try on the dress?"_

_"Yes!" Karen agreed excitedly, turning to face the three around her who all sent their own excited and encouraging smiles back._

_"How's it looking sweetheart?" Julia called. The three women had all changed into their lilac bridesmaids dresses and were all stood, waiting with an air of impatience to see the dress their friend had chosen._

_"It's looking great," Eleanor called back, stepping through the side of the pink curtain with a smile. "Ladies, your bride," she announced, pulling the curtain back to reveal the brunette._

_"Oh Karen, it's beautiful," Julia gushed, feeling her eyes fill with tears as she looked at the woman before her._

_Karen smiled at the lyricist's reaction before turning to look at the other two women. "Ivy? Ana? What do you think?"_

_"I agree with Julia," Ivy said, moving towards her with a smile. "It really is stunning."_

_"Speechless," Ana added with a laugh as all three crowded around to take in the beauty of the dress._

_"Karen, do you want to take a proper look in the mirror?" Eleanor asked as she indicated the floor-to-ceiling mirror she had moved to stand beside._

_With an excited nod, Karen moved to stand before the mirror and took an inward gasp as she saw the completed dress on herself for the first time. Admittedly she had seen the dress numerous times before when she had come for alterations, but seeing it fitting perfectly brought a tear to her own eyes. The white, wrapped, bodice made her petite frame look even smaller than it actually was and the crystal and rhinestone beading that shimmered in the shape of a heart upon the sweetheart neckline, gave just the right amount of sparkle to accentuate the glittered tulle netting that lay upon the top of the taffeta skirt._

_Karen laughed in an attempt to stop the tears that were threatening to fall and looked at Eleanor with a smile. "Eleanor, I don't know what to say. Thank you so much," she whispered, truly grateful for the work that had been put in to making her look as good as she did._

_"You're welcome Karen," the older woman replied, her own smile gracing her lips. "It's nice to see you look so happy."_

_"I am happy," the brunette whispered truthfully as she looked back to her reflection in the mirror with a smile._

Before she could stop herself, Karen could feel tears threatening to fall from her eyes as the memory engulfed her. Eleanor was right, that day she had been truly happy. Little did she know back then that she would soon be on a rollercoaster of emotions, with no sign of happiness in sight.

"Eleanor, is it still okay for me to pick the dresses up on Thursday?" Julia asked, changing the subject as she noticed her friend's eyes filled with water.

"Yes that's no problem Julia," Eleanor replied with a smile as she finished putting the second pin into the dress to secure the strap. "There, all done."

* * *

Later that day, Karen and Julia were both busying themselves by getting ready for the evening ahead when they heard a knock on the door, interrupting them from their tasks at hand. "Only me," Michael warned as he popped his head around the door. "I think I may have proposed to the wrong woman," he added teasingly as he looked at the actress, dressed in a purple blouse and black skinny jeans. "You look great Karen."

"Thanks Michael," Karen smiled, turning back to the mirror to put the finishing touches to her mascara.

"You're not getting rid of me that easily Michael," Julia retorted, letting go of the piece of hair she had been curling when he made the remark. "It's taken us long enough to get where we are."

"I wouldn't have it any other way," her fiancé assured with a laugh. "Anyway the cab will be here in quarter of an hour to take us to the restaurant."

"Okay," Julia replied with a knowing smile.

"I'll see you ladies downstairs," he added with a discreet wink to Julia, before leaving the two women alone again.

"I've missed this," Karen remarked as she screwed the lid of her mascara back on. "Spending time with all of you, I mean."

"We miss you too Karen," Julia said, turning to face her with a smile. "You're here now though and that's all that matters."

After receiving a small smile and nod of the head in agreement from the brunette, Julia continued by saying, "I'll meet you downstairs sweetheart."

"Okay I'll only be a few minutes," Karen assured, picking up the pale pink lip-gloss she wanted to apply.

* * *

True to her word, Karen walked downstairs a few minutes later to be greeted by silence. "Julia?" she called, expecting to hear a reply. When none came from within the house however, she made her way from the kitchen and towards the patio doors that lead to the garden. "Michael?" she called again, opening the doors to see if they were outside.

"Surprise!"

Karen recoiled in shock as she looked at all the familiar faces of her friends congregated in the garden before laughing as Julia and Michael moved towards her. "I can't believe you did this," she said smiling, still in a state of shock at the number of people standing before her.

"We wanted to surprise you," Julia explained, pulling her into a tight hug."Welcome home sweetheart."

After the hug had been exchanged, Karen pulled away to look at Michael. "Come here Mr Swift, I can't believe you didn't tell me!"

"I was under strict instructions not to breathe a word," Michael laughed, leaning forward to kiss her cheek. "I couldn't tell you and risk the possibility of this one leaving me at the altar," he explained, wrapping his arm around Julia affectionately.

"Thank you, both of you," Karen said, feeling the familiar tears filling her eyes again that day.

"You're welcome Karen," Julia smiled. "Now go and mingle with your guests. Loads of people are dying to see you."

"Auntie Karen!"

Karen laughed at the sound of a little girl's excited call and turned around knowing exactly who to expect. The girl's blonde curls bounced as she ran towards her and the actress expertly picked her up when she reached arms length. The three year old's giggles increased when Karen began putting a large amount of kisses over her head and face and the giggles only subsided when the brunette stopped.

"I've missed you," Isabella whispered, looking up at Karen with her big, blue eyes.

"I've missed you too baby girl," she replied, touching her nose gently as she held her weight on one hip. "Have you been good for your mommy?"

"Yes," Isabella answered with a smile, nodding before snuggling her head to rest in the nape of Karen's neck.

"That's what I like to hear," Karen whispered as her friend made her way through the crowd.

"Sorry! She insisted she had to be the first to see you," Ivy apologised as she made to stand before her.

"I'm glad she did. Now get here and give me a hug," Karen ordered as the blonde laughed before doing as she was told.

* * *

"There's my new leading lady," Tom announced as he took Karen's hand and pulled her into a hug.

"Tom, don't start," Karen playfully warned, not at all surprised that he had been the first to bring up the musical. The one thing she loved, and at the same time, hated about Tom was his ability to fight for what he wanted.

"You know we won't give up," the composer warned with his signature smile.

"You also know I won't either," the actress teased, earning an eye roll in reply.

"Oh here comes trouble," Sam called, earning a giggle from the little girl running towards them.

"Auntie Karen, will you play with us?" Isabella asked as she wrapped her arms around her leg. A few seconds later, Artie appeared and stood behind Isabella as he looked up to wait for a reply.

"Of course I will," Karen replied with a smile as she took Isabella's hand.

"I won't give up Karen," Tom warned a final time as she excused herself.

"We'll talk about this later Tom," the actress laughed as she was led away by the two children.

"Drinks anyone?" Michael asked, as he, Julia, Ana and Ivy moved through their friends to join the pair.

"Yeah I'll have one," Sam said, taking a bottle of beer from him."Thanks Michael."

"Has anyone heard off Derek?" Ana asked, voicing the question to which they all wanted the answer.

"I sent him a text earlier telling him to come but I still haven't got a reply," Michael said as he stood beside Tom. "I don't think he's going to show."

"I wouldn't be surprised," Sam added. "Karen has always been a touchy subject with him."

"I know but it's such a shame," Ana said with a sigh as she turned to look at Karen who had taken to playing ball with Artie and Isabella.

The six all watched the three play ball in silence as they thought about what Ana had said, knowing the statement to be true themselves.

* * *

"Yes!" Artie shouted as the ball he had kicked went straight past Karen into the net of the goal.

"No!" Karen called back, covering her face as the two children laughed at her fake distress.

"We won Auntie Karen!" Isabella called as she danced around excited.

"No I did," Karen teased as she started to run towards the two. When she reached Isabella, she lifted the young girl into her arms, much to her laughed protest, before continuing towards the older boy.

As the three neared the house, Karen stopped abruptly in her tracks as the boy screamed out the one name she hadn't expected to hear all evening.

"Uncle Derek!"

"What's wrong sport?" Derek asked, lifting the six year old easily.

"Auntie Karen was chasing me!" Artie laughed, earning a pair of raised eyebrows from his holder.

"Was she?" the Brit asked, turning his attention to the woman who stood a few feet away from him.

"Yeah because we won the game of soccer," the little boy explained with a smile.

"Soccer?" the director asked, amused as he looked from Artie to the brunette once again.

"Uncle Derek, will you play too?" Isabella asked, eyes brightening at the idea of playing with them both.

Derek laughed at the expectant look on both children's faces and couldn't help but smile as he sighed. "Where are we playing?" he asked, earning a cheer in return as he put the little boy down.

"Over there," Artie replied, pointing to the goal post at the end of the garden before starting to run in that direction with Derek following closely behind.

"Wait for me!" Isabella called excitedly as she started to follow them both. As she came about half way though, she turned around to look at the brunette who was walking behind her. "Auntie Karen, you'll still play won't you?"

"Of course I will," Karen promised with a smile as she took her hand to walk the rest of the way together.

* * *

"Oh I don't know Ana," Julia said with a smile as they stood, watching the pair with interest as they resumed the game they were playing. "I don't think we should write them off just yet."

"Fingers crossed?" she questioned with a smile as she looked at Julia and Ivy.

"Oh yeah," Ivy answered, lifting her crossed fingers in the air with a small laugh.

* * *

**AN: Once again, sorry for the late update. Still on a hectic schedule but I promise I'll write and upload as soon as I can over the Christmas period. In the meantime, I hope you like this chapter :) xxx**


	4. Overdue Conversations

**Chapter 3 – Overdue Conversations**

"Are you sure you're going to be okay going on your own this morning?" Julia asked of Karen as she hurried to pick up the things she needed to take with her to meet Tom. The pair had thought of a new idea for the musical during the party the evening before and had agreed to spend the morning attempting to bring the concept to life on paper.

"Julia I'll be okay," Karen assured with a smile. "I need to do this."

"I know but you haven't seen her in five years," the lyricist reminded.

"That's five years for her to have calmed down," the actress said, hoping that it would be the case. "I'll be fine, really."

"Well call if you need me," Julia said with a smile as she put her handbag onto her shoulder.

"I'll see you later," Karen laughed, shaking her head with a smile as her friend left the house to meet her collaborator.

* * *

An hour later, Karen found herself stood in the cream office she had visited many times before, looking up at the familiar Degas sketch of the ballerinas.

"Karen!"

Karen smiled as she heard the enthusiasm of the woman's voice behind her and breathed a small sigh of relief. "Eileen!" she replied, turning around to face the older woman.

"I'm sorry I couldn't make it to Julia's last night," Eileen said, smiling as she wrapped her arms around her. "I had a dinner with Michael Riedel that I couldn't cancel. You know how he is."

"I do," the actress agreed as they pulled apart, knowing the full effects of what the journalist could write more than most.

"Anyway, it's good to see you," Eileen said, as she made her way to sit on the cream chair facing the mirror. "I've been reading the headlines. It appears you've been taking the West End by storm."

"I wouldn't quite say that but I am enjoying it," Karen said modestly, taking a seat opposite her.

"You always were modest," the producer laughed. "Now tell me, for what do I owe this pleasure?"

"Eileen, I wanted to apologise for what happened five years ago," Karen began, looking at her sadly. "I should never have left the show in the middle of previews. It was unprofessional and I am truly sorry."

"I won't lie, it was bad timing," Eileen replied, remembering the trouble they had been faced with having to find a new lead at such short notice. "I want you to know though, when Derek told us you had left Karen, we were only concerned about you."

"Thank you Eileen, that means a lot," the brunette replied, grateful to know she had received her support at the time.

"Are you okay now?" the producer asked quietly, sincerity present in her features.

"Never better," Karen assured with a genuine smile.

"I'm glad," Eileen replied, pausing for a brief moment before adding, "You know, Derek will be coming in shortly."

"Derek is coming here?" the actress asked, not looking forward to another interaction with the director so soon after the last. The previous evening had been spent with both of them either attempting to act civil towards each other when around Artie and Isabella, or avoiding any form of communication the remainder of the time.

"Yes he shouldn't be too long," Eileen replied with a smile. "Have you seen him since you've been back?"

"I saw him yesterday actually," Karen admitted with a regretful look. "To be completely honest Eileen, I don't think it would be the best idea for me to be here when he arrives. I should go," she added, standing up from the couch as the producer followed. "Thank you for being so understanding though."

"You're welcome Karen," Eileen smiled, walking beside the younger woman towards the door. "I'll see you Saturday for the party?"

"Yes I can't wait," the brunette agreed, moving her hand to take the handle of the door. As she moved to turn it, the task was done for her and she had to pull her hand away quickly as the door opened, revealing the body of the director. Karen couldn't help but smile, glad to see the shock she felt was reflected on his face at having seen her.

"Derek!" Eileen smiled, placing her hand on Karen's arm as he walked into the room. "I was just talking to Karen about her rising stardom in the West End."

"Oh really?" Derek questioned, the bitterness he obviously felt making an appearance in his tone of voice once again.

"Yes and I think her Broadway return is well overdue," the producer announced, squeezing her arm as she sent her a knowing smile.

"That would all be very well Eileen but you're forgetting one thing," Derek stated, looking directly at Karen with an intentional scowl. "You need to be a complete professional to work on Broadway."

Taking that as her cue to leave, Karen gave another small smile as she faced the woman beside her. "I should really be going Eileen," she said as their arms unlinked. "I'll see you Saturday."

"I'll look forward to it Karen," Eileen replied. "Tell Julia I'll see her tomorrow."

"I will," the brunette assured, before looking at Derek. "Bye," she said quietly, earning a nod in return as she left the room.

After watching the young actress leave the office, Eileen turned to Derek with a disapproving look on her face. "Was that really necessary?" she chastised, not at all impressed with the way he acted towards her.

"Was it really necessary for her to leave five years ago?" Derek instantly shot back, his anger rising rapidly at being questioned about his actions. When he heard no response from his friend, he continued by saying, "No I didn't think so."

"Derek you know I want what's best for you, which is why I need to say this," Eileen said touching his arm gently. "You need to let go of the past."

"Let go?" Derek questioned with wide eyes as his voice rose in volume. "Do you really expect me to let go of everything that happened, just like that?"

"Yes," his friend insisted more firmly. "If you don't, you can't move on."

* * *

Karen smiled as she walked back into the house later that morning, feeling elated that her meeting with Eileen had gone well and her apology had been accepted. She'd even managed to avoid the press which was always good in her opinion. The only thing that had dampened her mood slightly was the way Derek had acted towards her, but deep down she knew that she shouldn't expect anything less.

"There you are," Michael said as she walked into the kitchen. "How did it go?"

"Really well up until the moment Derek showed up and insinuated that I'm unprofessional," she replied, taking a seat upon the stool with a smile.

"Don't take it to heart Karen," the actor replied with a laugh. "He's only lashing out. He doesn't mean it."

"It doesn't matter anyway," Karen said with a small shrug. "I'll be gone in a few days and everything can go back to the way it was before."

Michael sighed as he took a seat on the stool beside her. "Is that what you really want?" he asked quietly, looking at her with a sense of sadness present in his eyes.

Karen gave a small, helpless smile. "It doesn't matter what I want, it's for the best."

"For who?" the actor asked, not wanting to seem unkind in his questioning but nevertheless earning a pair of raised eyebrows from the brunette in return. "Look I love you both, you know that, but this has to stop. You both have to stop ignoring each other and talk about what happened."

"It's not that simple Michael," Karen said quietly.

"Karen the only reason Derek is being defensive is because he still blames himself for you leaving," the actor said, trying to reason with her. "If you just talk to him I'm sure your friendship at the very least could be salvaged."

Karen sighed quietly, still not entirely sure if it was the right thing to do. They had not spoken properly since the morning she had left five years ago and she knew that was mostly her doing. Derek had taken no time at all in tracking her down in London and had constantly tried and failed to contact her in the months after her departure from New York. If she tried to talk to him after all this time he could turn her away and if she was being honest with herself, she wouldn't blame him if he did. Admittedly she had only run away after she had been hurt by him, but she also knew she'd hurt him equally, if not more, in her avoidance of him.

Having said that, she believed Michael was right. They did need to talk, if not for their sake then for the sake of Julia, Michael and their other friends. Karen knew this talk was five years too late and that it had been unfair on all of their friends who had chosen to not take sides and remain loyal to them both. She needed to resolve the situation between them, just so the uncomfort their friends may have felt, could be relieved in some way.

"Okay I'll try," she agreed with a small smile, earning a pleased one from Michael.

* * *

The theatre stood before her that evening and Karen couldn't help the smile that graced her face as she stepped out of the cab, thinking of all the memories the place held for her. "Miss Cartwright, what are your plans now you're back in New York?" one photographer called as a flash caught her eyes.

"Are you here to see Derek?" another shouted, earning an excited murmur throughout the crowd that had formed. "What does he think about your return?"

Ignoring the numerous questions that flew her way, Karen pulled the door of the theatre open and stepped inside, instantly quietening the sound of the shouts outside. As she moved from the door leading outside and nearer to the door leading to the downstairs stalls, she couldn't help but smile as she heard a different shouting coming from inside. The voice was all too familiar and Karen remembered clearly what it felt like to be under the scrutiny of one Derek Wills.

She heard him call "Again!" and knowing the actors on stage would be busy repeating their blocking, she took that as her cue to quietly enter the room. She stood at the back for a few silent minutes, taking in the acting by the ensemble on stage but found her eyes more drawn to the nodding head of the director as he watched their performance. It felt like only yesterday she had been stood on the stage for the first time as he pondered over her work and she found an overwhelming sense of nostalgia as she was reminded of the days she had spent working with the people she now regarded as her closest friends.

As Linda called for a ten minute break, she took a deep calming breath and began to walk down the red-carpeted aisle towards where the director sat pondering over his notes. The energetic commotion on stage slowly quietened to a deathly silence as everyone began to notice her presence and Karen sighed as she was now fully aware that the interaction between herself and Derek was going to have a full audience.

Upon hearing the silence in the theatre, Derek looked up from his notes and frowned when he noticed that every person was stood still, looking indiscreetly in the same direction. Following their gaze, Derek's eyes widened when he saw Karen a few feet away from him. "Karen?" he questioned, confusion apparent on his face.

"Hey," she replied with a small smile as she stopped beside him.

"What can I do for you?" Derek asked, not looking overly impressed by her presence in his rehearsal.

"I was just wondering if we could talk?" she asked quietly, fully aware that the company were listening intently and had already began their murmurs of gossip regarding what they were witnessing. "Maybe after rehearsal?"

"I have nothing to say to you," he answered, collecting his notes and putting them in his bag.

"Derek, please?" Karen begged as she watched him begin to stand.

"Rehearsal is finished for the day," Derek called ignoring her plea in order to send a glare in the direction of the stage. With those as his final words, he walked down the row of seats away from the actress.

"Derek?" Karen called once again, to no avail, before letting out a defeated sigh. She could hear the whispers and reactions of shock from the company behind her but chose to ignore them as she watched the director walk briskly up the side aisle and through the doors that led out of the theatre.

* * *

**AN: Sorry this one took so long, I was finishing off my plan and noticed one or two holes in the plot of the story so I didn't want to post this chapter until they had been resolved. Anyway, enough of my babbling, I really hope you enjoy this one and as always, thank you for reading! xxx**


	5. Friendly Advice

**Chapter 4 – Friendly Advice**

The next morning, Karen found herself being reluctantly dragged from the safe haven of Julia and Michael's home by Ana and Ivy. When the brunette had walked into the kitchen that morning, she had been greeted by the sight of Julia moving quickly to hide the newspaper she had been reading, behind her back. After finally persuading the lyricist that she was prepared for what had been printed, Karen had prised the paper from her friend's hands and read the piece, detailing, quite accurately, the interaction she had shared with the director the previous evening. Feeling even more embarrassed than when she had been stood alone in the theatre with the gossiping ensemble, Karen had told Julia she would see her when she returned from her meeting with Tom, Derek and Eileen, before retreating back to her temporary bedroom.

Julia, knowing her too well, called Ana and Ivy and insisted she needed something to clear her mind of the situation she was currently in with Derek and so, that was how Karen now found herself between the pair as they navigated their way to shops in search of dresses to wear to the upcoming rehearsal dinner.

"Look there's no point in being embarrassed about what happened," Ana pointed out as Karen heaved a sigh.

"Yeah Ana's right Karen," Ivy continued. "You know what Derek can be like. He's stubborn. He'll come around eventually."

"I know but I was still mortified," the brunette sighed. "Seeing it in the papers this morning only made it worse."

"Well put it out of your mind and let's find you a dress that will knock him dead," Ana said with a small laugh as she opened the door to the first shop.

"I don't want to knock him dead, I have a boyfriend remember?"

"That's just a minor detail," Ivy winked, before leading the way through the door.

* * *

"Okay so what's new?" Derek asked in his usual bored tone, while putting his feet to rest upon the wooden coffee table ,in front of the chair in which he was currently sitting, in Eileen's office.

"Well we-" Julia began but trailed off, unsure of how to broach the subject with him.

Sensing Julia's discomfort, Derek frowned before looking between the three people who now all shared the same uncomfortable expression. "What's going on?" he asked, not liking what he saw.

"Well Derek, we think-" Eileen began but stopped short of completing her sentence when she saw his raised eyebrows.

"We think you should talk to Karen," Tom cut in quickly, earning a sarcastic laugh from the director.

"No way," Derek answered, standing abruptly and making a beeline towards the glass door.

"Don't walk away from us Derek," Julia warned, standing up to face him as he turned to look at her. "We only want what's best for you."

"You want what's best for me?" Derek spat, his frustration making its way to the surface. "Then stay out of my business."

"Derek-" Eileen chastised, earning a glare from the director.

"You too Eileen," he added, before storming out of the room and slamming the door behind him.

"Well that went well," the producer said, heaving a sigh.

"I'll talk to him," Tom said, not looking forward to the conversation but feeling it was necessary for their common goal.

"Are you sure Tom?" Julia asked, not wanting to cause another rift between them.

"I'll talk to him later," the composer promised with a smile. "We'd better let him calm down first."

"Good idea," Eileen agreed as the three shared a small laugh at the director's expense.

* * *

"Tom?" Derek questioned as he opened the wooden doors leading to his private elevator later that afternoon. "What can I do for you?" he asked, letting the composer into his apartment.

"I came to talk to you," Tom said, following him to the seats placed in front of the large window that overlooked part of the city.

"I gathered that," the director stated before taking a seat on the black chair. "The question is, about what?"

"Karen," Tom said confidently, not taking the time to acknowledge the look of disbelief on his friend's face as he took a seat on the couch beside him.

"You've got to be joking," Derek muttered with a shake of his head.

"I'm not actually," Tom said seriously, giving him a disapproving look. "You need to talk to her."

"No I don't," he replied fiercely. "All connection I had with her was broken when she left. She made sure of that."

"Derek you were engaged and I hate to break it to you but it was partly your fault that she left."

"Excuse me?" Derek asked with wide eyes, not quite believing the accusatory tone his friend was using.

"Oh don't look at me like that," Tom warned with a small laugh. "You know what happened and you have to take some of the blame."

"I admitted my mistake Tom but she was the one who left everything," the director reminded. "She was the one who left our life."

"I know she did and I know how much she hurt you," the composer agreed with a sad smile. "That doesn't mean you didn't hurt her too. Just take my advice for once and talk to her."

"Give me one reason why I should?"

"You'll regret it if you don't," Tom answered with a simple shrug before standing up. He knew he'd hit a nerve with the director when he saw him lean forward and bury his head in his hands. Hoping that would be enough, Tom gave his shoulder a last squeeze and said, "Just think about it," before leaving him alone to his thoughts.

* * *

"I think we're done," Ivy said with a smile as the three women headed back to Julia's home, arms laden with bags.

"I don't think we could carry anymore if we tried," Karen agreed with a laugh. The retail therapy the pair had insisted upon had definitely done the trick and she now felt much happier than she had that morning.

"Now all that's left to do, is to have an amazing time tomorrow for Julia's bachelorette party," Ana added, extremely excited for the following evening. "Are you sure there's nothing you need us to do?"

"Ana I've got it all covered," Karen assured, sharing the excitement the two felt. She had finalised the details for the night, the week before she came to New York and all that Ivy, Ana and their other friends needed to do was to have a good time.

"Okay well let us know if you've forgotten anything and we'll get straight on to it," Ivy said as they walked up the steps to enter Julia's house.

After Leo had opened the door and he and Michael had relieved them of their bags, the five made their way into the living area where Julia sat, making notes on paper as Tom played what Karen assumed to be one of the pieces for the musical they were writing.

"Sounding good Tom," Karen complimented from her position by the door.

"It would sound even better with you singing Julia's lyrics," Tom teased as he stopped playing to turn around to face them.

Karen shook her head with a smile and was about to reply with her usual "Don't start," when she was stopped by the sound of her phone ringing in the bag that still lay on her shoulder. "Sorry I should take this, it'll probably be Jimmy or Sophie," she replied instead, hurrying to answer the incoming call. Not recognising the caller I.D. she picked up and asked, "Hello?" as the six people in the room around her started a whispered conversation about the progress the partners had made on the musical. The voice she heard on the other end of the line took her by surprise and she had to clutch the phone in her hand tighter so as not to drop it as she whispered, "Derek."

The murmurs in the room stopped simultaneously as all six heads turned to look at her, each conveying the same shocked expression as her own. "Yeah sure," she replied, before removing the phone from her ear and pressing the button to terminate the call.

"Well?" Tom asked, being the first to break the silence while asking the question for which they all wanted to know the answer.

"He wants me to meet him at Table 46 to talk," Karen said, still confused by his sudden change of heart.

Julia and Tom exchanged a pleased look between themselves before the lyricist turned back to the actress with an encouraging smile. "That's good, you need to go."

"Do you think I should?" Karen asked, biting her lip slightly, unsure as to whether it was a good idea considering the way he had reacted to her the day before.

"Yes, go now or I'll drag you there myself," Julia answered, before pointing in the direction of the front door. "Go."

"Okay wish me luck?" she said, putting the phone in her bag as she made her way out of the room. She heard a chorus of "Good luck" and she couldn't help but smile as she left the house.

* * *

Karen entered the bar she had once frequented regularly when she lived in the city and saw Derek propped in his usual space at the bar. She walked towards him slowly, hoping for the last time that this conversation would go well. She watched him order another scotch to replace the empty glass that lay on the counter before him and only appeared to notice her presence as she slipped onto the stool beside him.

"Another one of these please?" he called to the bartender who was currently filling his glass.

"Thanks," she said gratefully accepting the glass of scotch he had bought her, before taking a large gulp of the brown liquid.

Derek smiled as he took a drink of his own, glad to see that her nervous, drinking habit had not changed in five years.

They sat for a moment in silence, neither knowing the right thing to say. Eventually Karen said quietly, "Derek I'm sorry for-"

"I don't want to talk about the past Karen," Derek said sharply, cutting her off mid-sentence.

"Look,I know things didn't end well between us but please, if not for us then for Julia and Michael, can we put everything to one side and act civil towards each other until the wedding?" Karen asked, looking at him pleadingly.

"I was going to suggest the same thing," he admitted, taking another drink from his glass. "We're going to be seeing a lot of each other the next week so it's the least we can do for them."

"Then we're agreed?" she asked.

"Yeah sure," he replied, turning his body slightly to get a better look at her.

Karen returned his look and a small smile graced her lips as she took him in properly. She had thought he looked the same when she had seen him the first day in Julia's house and she couldn't help but smile wider upon realising she had been right. Admittedly, his hair had welcomed a few, very fair, grey hairs but the thing that surprised her the most about his appearance however was not how he had, in her opinion, grown to look even more attractive with age, but how the glint he used to have in his eyes whenever he looked at her was still present, even after all the time they had spent apart.

Realising she was staring, she quickly looked down at the glass of scotch that lay on the counter before her, hoping that he would not notice the light blush that had crept onto her face.

"So how have you been?" she asked, wanting to break the silence that surrounded them by choosing what she hoped to be a safe topic.

"I've been good, top of the world," he replied, although Karen was sure the last part was meant to be sarcastic. "I can see you have too."

"Yeah," she agreed, disliking the feeling of awkwardness she felt being in his company. Even before they dated, Karen had always felt extremely comfortable and enjoyed being in Derek's company but clearly their past had changed all of that.

Derek's phone decided to ring at that precise moment, sparing both the awkward silence that had taken hold of their brief attempt at conversing. He apologised for the interruption and excused himself to take the call, leaving Karen to drink the remainder of her scotch while trying not to listen to the subject of Derek's conversation.

"I've been called into a meeting," he stated as an apology as she slid off the stool to stand beside him.

"No problem but can I call you in the morning? I want to run something by you for tomorrow night," she said, not having had the chance to speak to him properly about the idea she had thought of that afternoon, for the bachelor and bachelorette parties.

"Sure," he smiled as he watched her pick up her bag from the stool beside where she had been sat. After finishing his scotch with a last swig from the glass, they both walked side by side into the night air.

"I'll see you tomorrow then," Karen said finally as they walked up the steps and onto the sidewalk.

"Yeah night," Derek added, heading away from her without a backwards glance. Karen watched his retreating back, the action hurting her more than she would ever care to admit.

* * *

**A/N: New chapter! Thank you all for reading this story and for all your reviews. As always, I hope you enjoy this chapter xxx**


End file.
